


Good Day, Sunshine

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Why are you two so damn adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles hates the mornings. Erik loves them. Charles can't stand this, until Erik finds the best way to get him out of bed with minimal grumbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Day, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from the Beatles song by the same name. Lyrics in the story belong to The Beatles, and I make zero profit from this. Just having some fun.
> 
> Also, I have a horrible weakness for fluff.

Coffee. Sausage and eggs. Those are the smells that pull Charles from his deep sleep, bringing him back into the waking world. He refused to unburrow from the covers, however, no matter how delicious the smells coming from the kitchen were.

He did, however, tug the covers down off of his ear to better hear the voice singing in the kitchen. 

“Oooh, and I suddenly see you. Oooh, did I tell you I need you every single day of my life? You didn’t run, you didn’t lie, you knew I wanted just to hold you!” 

He smiled, picturing Erik flipping the sausages and dancing around their little kitchen, putting on his own miniature concert. He was continually baffled by Erik’s ability to be so chipper and excited in the mornings. It had irritated him at first, living with and dating a Morning Person. But after the first time Erik had gotten comfortable enough at Charles’s place to cook them both breakfast in the morning, Charles had gotten over it. Erik had found the best way to keep Charles from waking up in a horrible mood was to fix him breakfast and coffee, and wake him up with a series of soft kisses pressed to his neck, and maybe even some singing. 

Today was no different. While he would have loved to see Erik twisting and dancing around their kitchen while singing to himself (wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his concession to Charles’s disgust at cooking naked), Charles chose to stay in bed. It was warm there in his cocoon of blankets; he had no desire to leave it anytime soon. 

Erik, apparently, had other ideas. 

Charles wasn’t sure how long he’d dozed off for; one minute, he was listening to Erik singing and cooking breakfast in the kitchen, the next he was only vaguely aware of a body curled around his, lips pressed to his ear. 

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Erik murmured, voice low and pleased. 

“Mngh,” Charles grunted in surprise. Erik chuckled, sliding an arm beneath the covers and down to wrap around Charles’s waist. 

“C’mon, ahavah. Time to get up.” 

“No,” Charles whined, sounding more like a pouty five year old than the twenty-seven year old he really was. 

“Aw, sunshine, don’t be like that. Come on. Up.” 

Charles’s only response was to pull the blankets even tighter around himself and let out a pathetic growl. Erik sighed and nuzzled at his ear before beginning to hum. 

“Good day, sunshine. I need to laugh, and when the sun is out, I’ve got something I can laugh about. I feel good, in a special way. I’m in love, and it’s a sunny day.” 

Charles smiled despite himself, loving the way Erik’s voice rumbled up through his chest as he sang, how low and sweet his singing was. 

“We take a walk, the sun is shining down. Burns my feet as they touch the ground…Good day, sunshine!” Charles laughed when he felt himself being rolled over, pushed onto his back and the covers being pulled down as Erik nuzzled along his neck, still singing. 

“Then we’d lie beneath a shady tree. I love her, and she’s loving me. She feels good, she knows she’s looking fine. I’m so proud to know that she is mine.” 

Erik carded his fingers through Charles’s hair, kissing along his jaw and sliding an arm around his waist, gently swaying with him as he continued to sing. 

“Now come on, ahavah. It’s beautiful outside, and your breakfast and coffee are waiting for you.” 

“Mmm. But it’s cold.” 

“You can wear my sweater. Come on. Up up up.” 

Charles sat up reluctantly, groaning quietly as he stretched his arms over his head. He shivered in the cool air of their bedroom, grateful when Erik handed him his sweater. He slipped it on and stepped into his slippers before standing and promptly leaning against Erik, who was standing in front of him. 

Erik laughed and wrapped his arms around Charles’s waist and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Come on. Almost there. And after breakfast…” Erik pitched his voice low, the all-too-familiar shark grin that meant he had something seductive or devious planned crossing his face. “We can take a shower together, where I’ll blow you until you can’t think straight. How’s that sound?”

“ _Wonderful,”_ Charles breathed, perking up much more than he had before. Erik smirked and kissed his forehead. 

“I thought you’d like that. Now come on. Breakfast is getting cold.” 

As Charles followed Erik  out of their bedroom, fingers laced together, he wondered why he’d ever thought living with a Morning Person was a bad thing. After all, there were much worse ways to wake up. 


End file.
